Super Smash Singles
by StarFangWolf
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Rated M just in case.
1. Kamehameha

_This is a collection of Super Smash Bros. oneshots. It's rated M just in case, though not everything will have M rated content. This is the first chapter._

* * *

It was around evening as Lucario was making his way back to his room in the Smash mansion. He had a bowl of rice in one hand and a bowl of sushi in the other that he had retrieved from the kitchen. While he had come to consider some of the other fighters as friends, and a few others as acquaintances and fellow warriors at most, he still preferred to eat in solitude.

He was approaching the commons room when he heard the sound of someone screaming in anger, as well as the sound of fighting. Wondering if Sonic and Pit were fighting over the remote again, Lucario decided to investigate. He was more than willing put them through a wall if such was the case; while the whole point of the Super Smash Brothers Association was to fight, doing so outside the battlefield and over something as ridiculous as television was unacceptable.

Coming into the commons room, Lucario saw that Sonic and Pit were indeed present, but they weren't fighting. Upon closer inspection, Lucario saw that they were watching a show they kept on DVD that they re-watched frequently, which Lucario had come to learn was called _Dragon Ball Z_. From what he could tell, Goku, the main hero, was fighting a strange white and purple alien, who, if Lucario's memory was correct, was named Freiza. Goku currently had golden hair and was surrounded by a golden aura, a state which Sonic and Pit called 'Super Saiyan'.

"Why is it that you two watch the same fight over and over again?" Lucario asked rhetorically, bringing attention to himself.

"Because, it's one of the best fights in the series!" Pit exclaimed. Sonic shrugged.

"Personally I prefer the Cell Games, but the Freiza Saga is pretty cool," he said. Lucario sighed and shook his head as he went to leave them to their ridiculous show.

"You know, you and Goku are a lot alike," Pit said, causing Lucario to stop in his tracks.

"Explain," he said as he turned to face the angel. _This_ he had to hear.

"Well, besides Goku having a sense of humor, you two are almost exactly the same," Pit explained. "You're both excellent fighters, you care about the weak, you stand up to injustice, and even his Ki is like your aura!"

"_I_ can't _fly_," Lucario pointed out, gesturing to the screen, where Goku and Freiza were doing just that.

"No, but I've seen you hover using your aura," Sonic said, waggling his finger in his trademark fashion. "I've even seen you dash in midair with that Extreme Speed move of yours."

"Yeah!" Pit said excitedly. "Plus you could probably power yourself up with your aura like Goku does, and your Aura Storm even looks like the Kamehameha Wave!"

"Ridiculous," Lucario scoffed. "To presume I have _anything_ in common with a cartoon character."

"It's not a cartoon, it's an anime!" Pit exclaimed, as he usually did when someone called _Dragon Ball Z_ or any similar show a cartoon. Lucario couldn't see a difference between the two.

"Relax, buddy," Sonic said, ever easy-going. "Wait until he gets in a fight and starts getting his poke` tail kicked. He'll be wishing he listened to us." Pit shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, turning back to the TV. "He'll probably fire his Aura Storm like it was a Kamehameha Wave." Lucario scoffed and was about to turn and leave when he noticed Goku holding his hands to his side, with an orb of blue energy forming between them.

'_That…that looks like…'_

"_Ka…me…ha…me…HA" _Goku thrust his hands forward, and a blue beam of energy was fired from the orb in his hands. Lucario ducked out of the commons room before Sonic and Pit noticed that he was still there, and pressed his back against the wall. That beam of energy had looked _exactly_ like the Aura Storm, just as Pit said! If that of what those two had said was true, then what else were they right about? Lucario shook the thought from his head and continued making his way to his room with his food, even though he'd suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

Lucario grunted as tumbled across the floating platform he was fighting on, narrowly grabbing hold of the edge as he was thrown off it entirely. It was the next day, and he was currently in the middle of a brutal fight. He had been matched up against Ike, Kirby, and Ganondorf in a five minute free-for-all on the Delfino Plaza stage, and he was doing rather poorly. Smash Balls were the only items allowed in this fight, and they had been ridiculously frequent thus far. Lucario had yet to acquire a single one, although he had suffered Ganondorf's beast form twice, Ike's Great Aether four times, and Cook Kirby three times. Despite it being a free-for-all, everyone had seemingly agreed subconsciously that Lucario was a priority.

Lucario pulled himself up onto the platform and took a moment to catch his breath before the others noticed he hadn't been KO'd. Lucario had carefully kept track of the entire battle, and if he had kept score properly, then Kirby was currently in the lead with five points, with Ike and Ganondorf close behind with three and four points respectively. There was no way Lucario, who had yet to make enough KOs to outweigh his Falls, was going to win fighting in his normal manner.

And with that thought, Lucario remembered the night before, when he had seen Goku use the Kamehameha Wave. He thought about everything Sonic and Pit had said, and decided that he had nothing to lose. Drawing himself to his full height, Lucario began to focus his aura, building it up, letting it flow through him, around him. As he felt his strength begin to rise, felt the aura emanating from his very being, Lucario couldn't help but to scream out loud, which didn't go unnoticed by the other fighters. Ike broke away from Kirby and Ganondorf and made a beeline for Lucario.

Once in swinging range, Ike attempted to smash his sword down into Lucario's head. Quick as a flash, Lucario side-stepped the swing and struck Ike as hard as he could in the stomach with a Force Palm, sending the warrior flying. Lucario chased after Ike with Extreme Speed, dashing between Kirby and Ganondorf and ahead of Ike. Lucario leaped off the edge of the platform and turned in midair to face his foe, and slammed him down off the stage with a two-pawed overhead slam.

Dashing back to the platform with Extreme Speed as Ike was KO'd, Lucario looked at his paws, amazed at what had just happened. Was this how Goku felt whenever he fought? If so, then Lucario liked it. However, he was torn from his amazement as Kirby and Ganondorf abandoned their own fight to rush Lucario, deeming him to be the greater threat.

Lucario grinned at the prospect of seeing how far this power went, and charged to meet them halfway. Lucario side-stepped a power-filled punch from Ganondorf and slammed his right knee into his stomach, causing the Gerudo King to double over. Lucario then pivoted around Ganondorf on his left foot, and kicked Kirby full-force in the center of his mass, while delivering a Force Palm to Ganondorf's back, sending both combatants flying, Ganondorf going off the stage completely. Lucario chased after Kirby with Extreme Speed, catching the star warrior by the foot and slamming him into the floor of the platform.

Sensing Ike's presence above him, Lucario took a quick step forward to avoid the warrior's blazing sword, giving Kirby a powerful kick to launch the pink puff ball off the stage. Turning back to Ike, Lucario quickly charged up and fired an Aura Sphere at him point-blank, sending him flying back as the platform descended near the waterfall. As Kirby re-entered the stage, all three of the other Brawlers began to gang up on Lucario. Finding himself surrounded near the center of the stage, Lucario unleashed a barrage of Close Combat, alternating his attacks between the other three fighters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucario saw another Smash Ball enter the stage. Doing a quick count in his head, Lucario concluded that he only had twenty seconds to get three more points to win, and the only way he was going to get those points was with that Smash Ball. Abandoning the other three fighters, Lucario dashed to the Smash Ball with Extreme Speed. Upon reaching it, Lucario placed a hand on it and shattered it with Force Palm. Landing on the side of the stage nearest the waterfall, Lucario turned to see that the others were too winded by his Close Combat to even move, which suited him just fine. Bringing his paws to his side, he began channeling all of the excess energy from the Smash Ball into the space between them.

"_Ka…me...ha…me…HA!_" Thrusting his paws forward, he release all of the built up energy in the form of a beam, catching all three of the other Brawlers and blasting them off the stage.

"_Time!" _Lucario held his pose, panting heavily as the stage dissolved around him, and he and the others were left in an empty, somewhat beige space. _"The winner is…Lucario!"_ Despite the brutality of the battle, Lucario couldn't help but smile at his victory.

* * *

Lucario walking towards the kitchen, having just finished a shower and feeling hungry for some pasta, assuming Mario hadn't eaten it all. He walked into the commons room and was surprised to see all of the fighters gathered around the TV. They were all staring at him with strange looks on their faces; some with open grins, others with subtle smirks, but all of them with some level of amusement. At the forefront of the group was Pit and Sonic, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"What's going on?" Lucario asked, feeling as if there was some giant gorilla in the room, other than Donkey Kong, that he couldn't see. Sonic, who was holding the TV remote, pointed it over his shoulder at the TV. It was only them that Lucario realized that it was a recording of the battle he had just come out of, paused at the point where he was going to fire his Aura Storm. It was then that he realized in horror at what he had done, and more importantly, what he had _said_, as Sonic pressed play.

"_Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"_ Sonic paused the video again as the on-screen Lucario was firing the beam. Pit then gestured to Lucario in an overly dramatic fashion.

"The legendary warrior, pure of heart and fueled by rage…the Super Saiyan, _Lucario!_" And with that, everyone in the room began laughing and cheering, Sonic and Pit being the loudest of them all. It was in that moment that Lucario realized, that no matter how many fights he lost, he would _never_ fight like Goku again!

* * *

_A.N./This chapter was inspired by myself. Whenever I play as Lucario, I like to shout out 'Kamehameha!' whenever I use the Aura Sphere or Aura Storm. Also, I know that Close Combat isn't a move Lucario can use in Brawl, but as far as I'm concerned, he should be able to. As far as Pit and Sonic watching Dragon Ball Z, I figured that with Pit watching Mario and Kirby fight in the Subspace Emissary, and Sonic's high-speed nature, they'd be the ones most likely to watch something as fast-paced as Dragon Ball Z._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second one-shot of my collection. I might make a second part to this one, but not right away._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo._

* * *

Sweat trickled down Samus' face from within her power suit as she dodged a diving falcon kick from Captain Falcon. Pointing her blaster at her fellow bounty hunter, she fired a missile, catching him in the back and sending him flying off the stage.

Samus was in the middle of a stock battle set to three lives apiece against Falcon, Meta Knight, and Link on the Castle Siege stage, which was currently in it's underground cavern phase. More accurately, she was near the _end_ of the battle, as all of the fighters were down to their last lives. All except for Falcon, who had just lost his last life thanks to Samus. Still, she had to be careful, as her damage counter was already at eighty-five. One wrong move, and it could very well cost her the match.

Hearing the familiar hiss of a Bob-omb fuse lighting behind her, Samus ducked as the explosive was thrown over her head. Firing her grapple beam, Samus snagged the walking bomb and flung it behind her, catching Meta Knight square in his face. Meta Knight was sent flying, and all that was left was Samus and Link.

Samus pivoted with her blaster ready, only to find Link almost right on top of her. She had to make a split-second decision; fire the charged power beam shot she'd been saving, or fire another missile. She decided on missile, which proved useless anyway as Link batted her blaster to the side with his sword. Recognizing the back-handed slash that was sure to come, Samus morphed into a ball, falling beneath the swing. Morphing back to normal while upside-down in the air, Samus planted her left hand against the ground delivered a devastating kick to the underside of Link's jaw, sending the Hylian flying. Seeing her chance, Samus fell to a kneeling position and fired the charged shot she had been saving. Her aim proved true, and Link was sent flying off the stage.

"_Finish!"_ Samus rose to her feet as the stage dissolved into the post-match space. _"The winner is…Samus!"_ As the match ended, the fighters were returned to the transporter room that sent them to the various stages. Samus disabled her power suit while Falcon and Meta Knight rotated their arms and cracked their necks, or whatever it is Meta Knight does. Link walked across the room to Samus.

"Strong as ever, Samus," he said as he extended his hand, which Samus accepted in a firm handshake.

"Worthy opponent, as always," she replied. It had been that way between them since the beginning of the Super Smash Brothers Association. Samus hadn't thought much of Link whenever she first met him, but one fight was all it took for him to earn her respect.

Link had been fighting from a young age, which was something Samus could relate to. What set them apart was that while Samus had received training from the Chozo and learned discipline while in the Galactic Federation army, Link hadn't had those advantages. The young Hylian had been fighting for his life against overwhelming odds almost from the moment he picked up a sword. Everything he knew about combat and survival had been learned when a single mistake could've cost him his life. It was this adaptability that had allowed Link to go toe-to-toe with every other fighter in the mansion, even in three-on-one team battles when he was on his own. In fact, some of his best fights were when he was out-numbered.

"Wanna head to the kitchen?" Link asked, pointing a thumb over at the door to the transporter room.

"Sure, I could use a Gatorade," Samus said. By this point Link didn't even have to ask; the two of them always went to the kitchen for refreshments after fighting with or against each other. The young Hylian told her once that he found it more respectful to ask instead of just assuming she'd join him. The two fighters left the transporter room and started making their way to the kitchen. They were about to round a corner when Link stopped all of a sudden and put an arm out in front of Samus, and the bounty hunter soon saw why.

They had reached an area where two hallways crossed each other, and up at the intersection were Pit and Lucario. They were approaching each other from opposite directions, and Samus saw Lucario cut Pit a threatening look and saw the faint shimmer of aura in his paw. Pit on the other hand had a care-free smile as he walked past the aura pokemon. The two passed each other without incident, and Lucario let the aura in his paw fade. Just before the two walked out of sight, though, Pit turned around and thrust his hands out towards the pokemon.

"_Kamehameha!"_ he exclaimed, which caused Lucario to wheel around and hurl an aura sphere at the angel. Pit ducked the shot and took off down the hall, Lucario hot on his tail, laughing hysterically all the while. _"Oh no, he's going Super Saiyan!"_ Samus and Link stayed where they were as they heard Pit's laughter and Lucario's yelling fade down the hall.

"He's _never_ gonna let him live that down," Link said, to which Samus replied with a _'nope'_. The two continued on their way to the kitchen, passing by several of the other fighters. Other than witnessing King Dedede yelling at Wario for eating the last slice of pizza, whose only response was to ignore the giant penguin and pick his nose, they made it to the kitchen without any further incident.

When they reached the kitchen, Samus took a seat at the small table while Link fished around inside the fridge. He got Samus a blue Gatorade, while also retrieving a red potion for himself. Samus grimaced at the sight of the crimson liquid. Samus had tried one during one of her and Link's post-battle hydration sessions, and it had been horribly bitter. Link had afterwards confessed that they tasted even worse when warm, which was how Link had to drink them in Hyrule, as people in his world didn't have any means of refrigeration.

"You know, Sheik's been coming out more," Link said after taking a swig of his potion. "She's been asking for _you_." Samus raised an eyebrow at the Hylian as she drank some of her Gatorade.

Sheik was the alternate personality of Princess Zelda, another denizen of Hyrule. When Samus first heard of Sheik, she thought Zelda simply had multiple personality disorder. But when she examined Zelda to try and find out more about her condition, she had run into something she had never encountered before. It was almost as if there were literally two minds, two sentient consciousnesses, coexisting within a single vessel. Whereas Zelda was kind and compassionate, Sheik was, for lack of a better term, a cold-blooded bitch, and neither one cared for the other. Zelda usually kept Sheik in check, only letting her out during battles or for exercise. That Sheik was actively asserting herself was interesting, if not downright troubling. Especially if she was asking for Samus.

"What for?" the bounty hunter inquired. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"I asked Zelda about it, but it seems even she doesn't know," he said. "All she knows is that you've been on Sheik's mind lately. She says her thoughts have been…predatory."

Link's, or rather Zelda's, choice of words worried Samus. 'Predatory' for Sheik meant that she was itching for either a fight or a fuck. The latter only happened twice, and neither Snake nor Falcon thought of Sheik as a hot piece of ass afterwards. Samus didn't think the ninja wanted her for sex, but the thought of fighting her didn't exactly comfort Samus either; whenever Sheik really got into a fight, it never turned out well for her opponent. And whenever Zelda gives Sheik full control, she doesn't get it back until the ninja is satisfied.

"What kind of predatory are we talking about?" Samus asked. Link just shrugged his shoulders. Samus groaned in annoyance; as much as Samus respected Link, he wasn't exactly a wellspring of information. "Some help you are."

"What do you expect? Even Zelda doesn't fully understand Sheik. How am _I_ supposed to tell what she thinks?"

"Good point," Samus said reluctantly. Even the tests she'd performed on Zelda, with the princess's consent, had revealed almost nothing about her alter ego. Link threw back the rest of his potion and stood up.

"I'm heading to the commons to play some CoD," he said. He'd picked up on video games pretty quickly, despite it being a technology far beyond anything he'd ever seen in Hyrule, and had taken to playing _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_. He was pretty good with a custom M16 with the hybrid scope and rapid fire, and liked carrying a rocket launcher as his secondary weapon for those pesky juggernauts. "I'll see you later." Samus raised her Gatorade to him as he put the empty bottle in the sink before leaving. "Hello Princess," she heard him say shortly after leaving the kitchen.

"Hello Link." Samus perked her ears at the voice, which was unmistakably Zelda's. She turned to the doorway in time to see the princess walk into view. Zelda seemed surprised to see the bounty hunter, but that surprise quickly faded in the wake of a friendly smile. "Hello Samus."

"Hey Zelda," Samus replied. The bounty hunter happened to be on very friendly terms with the princess. Much like her fellow Hylian, Zelda had quickly earned Samus' respect, despite the bounty hunter's initial opinion of the brunette. Their conversations were few, but usually spanned an hour or so.

"May I join you?" Zelda asked. She was even more formal than Link was, something Samus found amusing and annoying in equal measure. Samus nodded her head towards the chair opposite her at the table, and the princess seated herself, sitting with a posture befitting her title, though there seemed to be a sort of nervous energy about her. After a moment of fidgeting with her hands in her lap, Zelda finally spoke up. "Samus, if you and I were to fight one-on-one, how do you think it would turn out?

And there it was, the beginnings of a challenge. Just as Samus had feared, Zelda's alter ego wanted a fight. Samus decided there was no point putting it off as she drained the last of her Gatorade and stood up from the table.

"Sorry Zelda, but I don't have time for this bullshit," Samus said coldly. Even though she felt bad about talking to her friend in such a way, it was her best bet for coaxing out the animal. "If Sheik has something to say to me, she can stop using you as a puppet and say it herself." Samus turned and started moving towards the doorway, tossing the empty plastic bottle at the trash can in the corner. As soon as the bottle left her hand, there was a bright flash of light behind her, and a steel needle flew through the air and struck the bottle, pinning it to the wall.

"Fine then, let's talk." The voice sounded the same, but there was an edge to it that Zelda could never manage, even in one of her ever-so-rare bad moods. Samus suppressed a smug grin as she turned to face the woman behind her.

Gone was the pale-skinned Zelda, with her flowing brown hair and elegant purple dress. In her place was something far deadlier. Blue spandex with gray wrappings hugged Sheik's body like a second skin, while a piece of cloth covered most of her tanned face. All that showed of the ninja's face were a pair of crimson eyes and sandy bangs. Sheik's hair was as long as Zelda's, but she preferred to keep it in a tight braid to keep it out of her way in battle, much like how Samus kept her own hair in a ponytail. And on top of her head was a gray cap of sorts.

"What do you want, Sheik?" Samus said, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You and me, stamina battle," Sheik said, her crimson eyes burning with excitement over the fight to come. "No power suit, no light arrows, no items."

"Fine. When?" Sheik chuckled.

"I'd take you right now if the hero hadn't already softened you up," she said, eyeing Samus up and down in a way that made her uneasy. "I'll give you an hour to rest. I can have my fun with you then." Samus clenched her jaw at the words. She recognized innuendo when she heard it. No doubt it was an attempt on Sheik's part to distract her; make your opponent think about sex, and they wouldn't be able to focus on the fight.

"Fine. I'll see you then," Samus said, hoping to cut the conversation short. Sheik chuckled again as she headed out of the kitchen.

"See you later, Sammy," she said as she walked past Samus. The bounty hunter felt her eye twitch at the infuriating nickname. An entire universe away from Gandrayda, and Samus _still_ couldn't escape that damn nickname!

* * *

Samus put down the small brush she used to clean her paralyzer gun. Even though it didn't fire actual bullets, and therefore didn't get caked with gunpowder, it could still get jammed with debris. While this didn't effect how it fired, there was always the potential of it catching when trying to activate her plasma whip, and when Samus was in the middle of a fight for her life, she wanted her equipment to be completely functional.

Samus swapped her paralyzer from gun mode to whip mode a few times to make sure it wouldn't jam. Once she was certain everything was in order, Samus stood up and holstered her paralyzer. She picked up a quarter and tossed it into the air. As the coin fell, Samus drew her paralyzer and charged a shot as she turned to face the door to her room. Aiming down the sight, Samus fired at the doorknob. Her shot hit its target, and a full second passed before she heard the quarter hit the ground.

Samus reholstered her paralyzer and picked the quarter up off the floor, confident that her reflexes were sharp enough for the upcoming fight. Samus glanced at the clock on her wall and decided it was time to head to the transporter room. Samus walked over to her door and placed a hand on the doorknob, only to receive a jolt from the lingering charge left by her paralyzer, leaving her right hand temporarily numb.

"Fuck!" Samus cursed quietly. "Damn blonde moments." Samus waited a moment for her hand to regain feeling before exiting her room. On the way to the transporter room, Samus passed by Ike, who patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Samus," he said encouragingly as they passed, which caused Samus to stop and look at him suspiciously as he walked away

'_Does he know about the fight?'_ Samus thought. Ike was one of the other fighters that Sheik had challenged. While he had put forth a valiant effort he was no match for the ninja's full fury. In the end it had been Sheik's speed that won the day, as Ike had been unable to keep up with her.

In the end Samus just brushed it aside. Very rarely was there a fight that no one knew about beforehand, and a one-on-one fight with Sheik wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

Apparently Ike wasn't the only one who had heard of the fight. While on her way to the transporter room, Samus overheard several of the other fighters placing bets on who would win, and had even heard Snake call it 'the ultimate cat fight'.

Samus eventually reached the transporter room without having seen a trace of Sheik. She opened the door to the transporter room, only to find that it was empty. Empty, except for Ganondorf, who was standing at the control panel. Ganondorf was one of five fighters who knew how to work the transporters, with the others being Fox, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Samus. There were five of them just in case four of them wound up in the same battle.

Ganondorf glance behind himself as Samus entered the room, and that one glance sent a chill down Samus' spine. While Ganondorf acted more civil than the other so-called _'villains'_, it didn't change the fact that the man radiated pure evil. With his almost seven feet and god-like physique, Ganondorf was by far one of the most intimidating fighters in the mansion. Only Link, who bore the Triforce of Courage, was able to look the Gerudo King in the eye without flinching, and only the will of Master Hand kept the two arch-nemeses from fighting to the death.

"Samus Aran. You are here for your fight with Sheik," Ganondorf said as he turned back to the control panel. It didn't escape Samus' notice that Ganondorf had made it a statement rather than a question. "I wish you luck in your battle. Sheik is a…formidable opponent." This, Samus knew, was said from personal experience from before the Super Smash Brothers Association, when Sheik had pretended to serve Ganondorf in order to help Link save Hyrule. It was one of the few things Samus respected about Sheik that, despite her uncaring attitude and general loathing of Princess Zelda, she still fought to save her world. "I hope you are victorious," Ganondorf added with a cruel smirk. Despite being well-mannered, Ganondorf was a grudge-holder.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Samus said sarcastically. "So where _is_ Sheik?" Samus folded her arms under her breasts and leaned back against one of the walls, only to have her back come in contact with something softer. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Samus' torso, trapping her own arms. Samus forced her arms up between her breasts and outwards, breaking the hold the arms had on her, and thrust her elbow at the person behind her, only to meet the wall. Samus heard a familiar, infuriating chuckle from behind her as she swore from the pain in her elbow.

"Right there," Ganondorf said nonchalantly, though Samus could hear the trace of humor in his voice.

Samus threw a death glare at the Gerudo King, whose back was still to her, and then rounded on Sheik, who was standing there with a smug twinkle in her eyes. It infuriated Samus to no end that not only had the ninja escaped her notice upon entering the room, but even slipped behind her and got her arms around her. If Samus was going to win, she couldn't let Sheik out of her sight for a second.

"Preparations are almost complete," Ganondorf said. "What kind of battle do you want."

"Stamina, maximum percentage, no time limit," Sheik said. Ganondorf entered the information into the computer.

"Item limitations?"

"No items," Samus said. This caused Ganondorf to glance at her briefly, and though his face was blank as polished marble, Samus could still tell he was surprised. Nevertheless, he entered the necessary information.

"Stage?" Samus immediately knew which one she wanted; a stage where Sheik couldn't run away.

"Frigate Orpheon."

"Hyrule Temple." Samus and Sheik both looked at each other. Samus knew very well why Sheik wanted the Temple. It was one of the largest stages, and offered numerous ways for the ninja to avoid Samus. Ganondorf didn't look away from the control panel, merely holding his hand over it as he waited for them to make a decision.

Samus began to think about which stage she wanted to fight on, and could see that Sheik was doing the same. It would have to be a compromise between both fighters' needs; a stage that was open enough for Samus to keep track of Sheik, and yet with enough cover for the ninja to at least keep her on her toes. Samus saw Sheik reach her decision the same time Samus did.

"Battlefield," they both said in unison. Ganondorf entered the choice into the stage selection. The machinery began to whir, and two of the transporter pads lit up.

"Step in whenever you are ready," Ganondorf said. Samus made her way over to one of the pads, while Sheik made her way to the other. Samus drew her paralyzer as she stepped on the pad so that she'd have it in her hands when the fight started. She didn't want to spend the extra second it took to draw the weapon; against someone as fast as Sheik, every second counted.

Samus took a deep breath as the transporters were activated. Within a matter of moments she was transported to the Battlefield stage. A small, open stretch of stage lay before her with three platforms above her and a bunch of stone pillars and bushes off to the side, as well as a sundial. Sheik stood across from her, body loose and relaxed like some feline. Samus fingered the switch on her paralyzer as the countdown started, while Sheik lowered herself into a crouch, muscles tensed for the kill. The countdown reached zero, and the battle began.

Straight from the start Sheik rushed forward, intent on closing the distance between the two of them. Samus rushed forward as well, swapping her paralyzer to whip mode and letting the whip uncoil. Samus lashed out at the ninja multiple times, but each strike was expertly dodged as Sheik continued to draw closer, inch by inch. Once Samus was certain that Sheik wouldn't be able to get away, she swapped her paralyzer back to gun mode and quickly took aim, only to have the gun batted to the side, followed immediately by a kick to the jaw that sent the bounty hunter spinning.

Letting the blow spin her full circle, Samus uncoiled her whip and lashed out again. This time Sheik had to flip out of harm's way, and Samus quickly pursued. Sheik avoided the next several strikes with a series of back-flips before flipping clean over one of the stone pillars. Samus turned and pressed her back against the pillar and took a quick second to catch her breath.

The battle had only just begun, and things were already not going her way. Not only was Sheik faster than Samus had anticipated, but the ninja had even managed to get in the first shot. She was going to have to outsmart the ninja if she was going to have any chance of winning. As Samus was trying figure out how she was going to do this, she noticed her shadow on the ground. It was pointed to the left, and stretched out far enough that she was certain even Sheik could see it. And with that a plan came to mind.

Samus faked a left, but then turned back to the right while stepping away from the pillar and charging a shot with her paralyzer. Just as she had hoped, Sheik came darting out from the other side of the pillar, a set of steel needles between her fingers. Sheik's eyes were focused around the pillar before she caught sight of the bounty hunter. The ninja's eyes widened in surprise as Samus fired her shot. Sheik threw herself to the side to avoid the shot, throwing her needles at the same time. The throw was sloppy, and Samus easily avoided the needles as she rushed the downed ninja. She tried to strike her with her whip, but Sheik managed to knock her paralyzer out of her hand with a kick.

Rather than turn to retrieve her weapon, Samus stood her ground as Sheik unleashed a flurry of attacks. Samus managed to block the bulk of Sheik's assault, but a few lucky hits landed. However, the fight was far from being one-sided, as Samus went on the offensive every chance she got. It was Hylian martial arts against CQC, and both were experts in their own styles. Samus narrowly avoided a jab to her throat and slammed her knee into Sheik's abdomen, causing her to double over. Samus then raised her arms and slammed her right elbow into Sheik's back, sending her to the ground. Sheik broke her fall with her hands and pushed herself up into a handstand, delivering a sharp kick to Samus' jaw. Samus reeled back from the blow, and Sheik was able to put a few feet between them.

Samus rubbed her jaw as Sheik reached into the small pouch on her hip and pulled out her chain. Samus noticed her paralyzer on the ground behind Sheik, close to the edge of the stage. She was going to have to get to it somehow if she wanted any chance of winning. All she had to do was get past Sheik, or make Sheik get past her. Samus formulated her plan of attack as Sheik lashed out with the chain.

Samus dodged left and right, high and low. It took every bit of her agility to avoid getting hit by the chain. By chance, or by some slip-up on Samus' part, the chain managed to catch Samus' ankle and trip her up. Samus had to roll away to avoid getting hit any more before she could pull herself up onto her knees. Sheik was almost on top of her, and instead of trying to dodge the next strike, Samus raised her arm and let the chain wrap around her wrist. Catching hold of the chain, Samus gave it a sharp tug, pulling Sheik towards her. With a few flicks of her wrist, the rest of the chain was wrapped around Sheik's wrist, until they were bound to each other.

Samus threw a punch to Sheik's face, which the ninja managed to avoid. She wasn't, however, able to avoid the elbow smash that followed. With Sheik reeling back from the blow, Samus pulled back on the chain and slammed her left knee into the ninja's rib cage. Grasping Sheik's bound arm with her free hand, Samus pivoted and threw Sheik over her shoulder and to the ground. Pulling her free hand back, Samus sent a punch straight to the ninja's face. Her fist met only stone as Sheik disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared several feet away from Samus. She was breathing heavily and holding a hand to her ribs, and she didn't seem very intent on taking the offensive again anytime soon.

This was the chance Samus had been waiting for. Flashing Sheik a quick grin, Samus turned on her heel and bolted for her paralyzer. She dived forward as she got close to it, snatching it up and charging a shot as she quickly turned onto her back. Sheik was right above her, steel needles between her fingers, ready to end the fight. Sheik was right where Samus wanted her, and her eyes widened as she realized it. Samus fired the shot straight into the ninja's chest, paralyzing her in midair. While her opponent was still in midair, Samus planted her feet into Sheik's abdomen and used her momentum to throw her off the side of the stage.

Samus laid there on her back catching her breath as the announcer's voice heralded the end of the fight. Within moments she was back in the transporter room, feeling utterly exhausted. Sheik stepped out of her own transporter with a hand over her ribs. She cut Samus a look that she couldn't read before leaving the room. With her gone, the only other person there was Ganondorf.

"That was an impressive fight," the Gerudo King said, though he sounded more like he had just won a bet than impressed. "A stamina battle won by a stage out. Not an easy thing to achieve. You are indeed a formidable fighter."

"Eat a dick," Samus said as she made her way out of the room. She heard Ganondorf chuckle behind her; no doubt he had heard worse from Link. Samus couldn't care less either way. All she wanted right now was a hot shower and a hot meal.

* * *

Samus was on her way back to her room after dinner, half-wishing she had eaten in her room to begin with. Everyone in the mansion had dropped what they were doing to watch the fight, and the fight was all everyone would talk about, even the ones who _couldn't_ talk. As impressed as she was of herself for actually beating Sheik, she didn't want to hear about it all through dinner.

"Samus." Samus stopped, not so much at the sound of her name, but at the voice. Samus turned around, and sure enough, found Sheik. She was standing two doors away, a look in her eyes that Samus couldn't quite read. Samus was about to ask her what she wanted, when Sheik raised her hands and removed both her cap and the cloth covering her face. Samus' eyes widened as her breath hitched; Sheik never showed her face to anyone, not even Snake or Captain Falcon when she fucked them.

Sheik had all the same facial features as Zelda; a triangular face, a narrow chin, high cheekbones. The only differences were Sheik's tanned skin, sandy hair, and crimson eyes, which gave her an exotic look. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Samus couldn't help but wonder why Sheik would reveal herself like this to her.

"That was a good fight, Aran," Sheik said, and Samus couldn't help but notice the respect in her voice. "You were a worthy opponent."

"Yeah, so were you," Samus replied. She would be lying if she said she wasn't honored that Sheik was saying this to her.

"Maybe we can fight again sometime," Sheik said. "And maybe have some drinks afterwards."

"Sure," Samus said, not really sure what to think. This was a side of Sheik that even Zelda had probably never seen. Sheik gave Samus a smile, which nearly blew Samus' mind, before replacing her cap and cloth. She then turned and started heading back down the hall. "Sheik." Sheik stopped and turned her head to Samus. "Don't let Zelda tell Peach about…._this_," she said, motioning to her face. "Neither of us would hear the end of it." Sheik chuckled before turning and walking away.

"See you later, Sammy," Sheik said with a lazy wave. Again with that damn nickname, though strangely enough, Samus didn't mind hearing Sheik say it. Samus shook her head at the thought before turning around and heading to her room.

* * *

_A.N./As you can see, this one was longer than Kamehameha, and also had a reference to Kamehameha. This also took longer to write than I had anticipated._

_Time to explain the whole 'Jekyll and Hyde' thing with Zelda and Sheik. I had read two different SSB fanfics by two different authors who did the same thing, and thought it was a cool idea._

_I chose Ganondorf as on of the five to work the transporters because of the Subspace Emissary, and the other four because they seemd the most likely to be able to work machinery like that, due to the technology in their worlds._

_And I know Samus is smart, but I've met dozens of _smart_ blondes who still had blonde moments. Hence Samus grabbing the doorknob before the charge could dissapate._

_As for the part at the end with Samus and Sheik, I always figured that Sheik would only show her face to someone she really respected, like anyone who could beat her in a full on brawl. And as for the Peach reference, I imagine Peach and Zelda as being gossips. Zelda would totally tell her bff Peach that Sheik had taken off her mask in front of Samus if she had the chance, something Sheik and Samus would never live down._

_I am willing to accept ideas for one-shots. I'll do fights, lazy days, dates, and even lemons as long as they're not yaoi. I like _yuri_, not _yaoi_. Ideas can be from other members or anonymous readers, and I will give full credit to whoever gives me the ideas. Note that just because you give a suggestion doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to write it out. All I can promise is that you will get credit for it._


End file.
